1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a test of a printed circuit board, a plurality of probes connected to a test device are arranged, in the same pattern as the pattern of electrode pads on the printed circuit board, and are brought into contact with the respective electrode pads. Spring probes are used as the testing probes. The spring probes are arranged in a jig, so that the spring probes are pressed against the electrode pads on the printed circuit board. This method makes it necessary to develop and manufacture jigs in line with printed circuit boards, and the cost of development and manufacture of a jig arises for each type of printed circuit board. Moreover, the jig bearing the spring probes has a relatively complex structure and a mechanism for supporting the printed circuit board is needed.
As a method of connecting a printed circuit board to a test device, a method of mounting a connector is used. In this method, a connector mounting design is needed so that the connector can be mounted on the printed circuit board. The expenses of parts of a connector and the labor and cost for mounting the connector arise.
An example in which a connector is mounted on a printed circuit board is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-268911, for example. The terminal pins of the connector are inserted into through holes in the printed circuit board.